


O Problema de Stiles

by PaulinhaKawaii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek é um filho da puta possessivo, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaKawaii/pseuds/PaulinhaKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tudo bem, aquilo poderia ser interpretado de uma maneira não tão sensata e amigável.<br/>Stiles deu um sorriso amarelo e quando voltou os olhos para onde Derek estava, não o viu mais lá. Não era exatamente como se com aquele gesto ele estivesse traindo o licantropo, era apenas um gesto de afago entre amigos. Ok, então vai lá explicar isso para ele."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Problema de Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic não betada.

É impressionante o fato que o primeiro dia da lua cheia já será amanhã. Digo, meu deus! Já se passou um mês e ele ainda está com algumas marcas da lua cheia do mês passado. Esse fato não o incomodava, não incomodava mesmo. Mas para Stiles, que parecia que quanto mais tempo junto ficava com Derek, mas marcado ele conseguia ficar era pior. Pior. Pois todo o time de lacrosse já tinha percebido. Pois não eram simples chupadas ou marcas de dedos ali e aqui. E olhando para o espelho do seu quarto agora era difícil não ficar assustado por justamente já ter se passado um mês. Ele nem queria lembrar-se da reação do treinador ao ver seu torso descoberto ou saber quais foram os pensamentos e conclusões que ele havia chegado um mês atrás.

Nos pulsos ainda se viam quatro tiras de arranhões cicatrizados um pouco abaixo de onde estavam os hematomas por ter passado certo tempo com eles presos por mãos.

Era incrível como ele já passava a ter chupões a partir dali... Os primeiros a sararem eram os do pescoço e ombros. Os da parte interna dos braços demoravam mais se comparados aos das costas. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém para contestar que os chupões mais acalorados dos glúteos ainda podiam ser vistos como marquinhas pequenas e meio esverdeadas, dado o processo pelo qual o hematoma acaba mudando de coloração.

O problema foi explicar a mordida entre o mamilo e a axila. Ou então ter sentado na metade da cadeira por uma semana; uma mordida próxima a sua virilha na parte externa posterior da coxa, que fazia com que ficasse realmente sentado apenas na coxa esquerda.

Ele estaria mentindo ao dizer que esse sexo selvagem que ele tinha no período da lua cheia não o deixava excitado. E uma semana depois ele conseguiu gozar só de lembrar e olhar para as marcas feitas em um momento de inspiração embaixo do chuveiro. E das lambidas possessivas que queimavam sua pele a deixando num estado de ebulição. E na forma como o sexo de Derek pulsava em suas mãos ao menor toque, fazendo as células do seu próprio corpo vibrar de antecipação ao quanto aquilo logo estaria pulsando dentro de si... Mas ele tinha que parar de pensar nisso. Ou seu problema não iria mais impedir o seu orgulho. Porque por mais que ele gostasse, fazia dois meses que até seu pai fazia vista grossa para o seu lado o seguindo e vigiando seus passos. E definitivamente Stiles não queria dizer que estava namorando um homem, e que o homem era Derek Hale.

Derek Hale. Maldito ciumento filho de uma meretriz!

O fato é que lua cheia passada ele realmente tinha exagerado. Não só nas marcas, mas como no temperamento que tinha ficado incontrolável. Foi o único momento em que ele verdadeiramente o temeu depois que ele se tornou o seu  _namorado_. Se é que pudesse chamar aquilo de namoro. Estava mais para Sinhozinho e escravo branco... Em termos de possessividade, essa comparação estava mais do que boa.

Mas então, o inicio do problema começou há cinco semanas. Stiles faltou duas aulas de química por culpa de um problema que teve de resolver com Scott. E como o assunto era novo, ele queria pegar as anotações do que o seu professor tinha passado, que ele tinha que admitir, era melhor do que pegar qualquer livro. Então, já que o próprio Scott não estava com ele, ele teria de pegar com alguém. Alguém bom em química... Já estava cortando a terceira pessoa da lista quando viu Danny. Não, Danny não era exatamente satisfatório nessa matéria... Huumm... Então seus olhos pousaram na figura do aluno novo da escola, ele estava estudando com ele há uma semana, mas se mostrara bastante inteligente, e a julgar pelas suas notas anteriores ele realmente deve ter entendido a matéria passada. E Allen era realmente tudo o que ele imaginava.

Após passarem um tempo conversando entre as aulas, descobriram que além de terem várias em comum, possibilitando passarem bastante tempo juntos, tinham também muitos interesses. Allen era engraçado, sarcástico e muito inteligente. A conversa deles fluía e era angustiante ter de interrompê-la. Scott chegou a falar que ele estava muito grudado no seu novo amigo que até estava esquecendo-se do próprio Scott... Não era por querer, era simplesmente porque eles tinha tido uma afinidade de irmãos.

Irmãos sim. Apesar de Allen ser completamente lindo com aqueles olhos azuis cinzentos, seu cabelo um loiro cobreado que quando não estavam em um penteado ficavam na linha dos olhos e eram lisos e ondulados... O porte era bem parecido com o seu, só uns dois centímetros mais baixo, o corpo com contornos suaves pela prática de corrida todos os dias. Mas não que Stiles ficasse reparando nisso, não né... Bom, ele tem de admitir que nos primeiros três dias ele tinha ficado com desejo para cima do loirinho, mas não passou disso. Afinal o seu namorado estava viajando há uma semana, e talvez a falta de  _carinho_  o afetou um pouco.

Eles estavam no quarto de Stiles vendo um anime que ele nunca tinha assistido, mas era o preferido de Allen. Estavam distraídos em uma cena de comédia quando a audição e o tato sensorial de Stilinski lhe disse que algo acabara de entrar no seu quarto. Disfarçadamente olhou para trás e constatou um Derek com um olhar indecifrável para ele. A aura do lobisomem estava inspirando todo o oxigênio dos pulmões de Stiles. Quando os olhos avermelhados finalmente deixaram os seus foi para encarar uma situação que até então Stiles estava desconsiderando: Allen e ele estavam em cadeiras separadas, porém estavam próximas o suficiente para Allen estar completamente agarrado a seu braço esquerdo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Ok, aquilo podia ser interpretado de uma maneira não tão sensata e amigável.

Stilinski deu um sorriso amarelo e quando voltou os olhos para onde Derek estava, não o viu mais lá. Não era exatamente como se com aquele gesto ele estivesse traindo o licantropo, era apenas um gesto de afago entre amigos. Ok, então vai lá explicar isso para ele.

Vamos lá, é fácil diminuir toda essa pulsão incessante do seu coração que de tão forte estava quase o ensurdecendo.

Quando enfim o episodio do anime acabou, o moreno pediu desculpas para Allen dizendo que o pai dele o estava esperando levar um pacote na delegacia e que não poderia mais se prolongar. Quase conseguiu se distrair rindo do muxoxo do amigo ao quebrar o contato entre eles. Se ele não estivesse suando frio ou com uma palpitação um pouco mais calma, mas ainda intensa, até ele admitiria que o contato era bastante confortável. Mas ele _realmente_  estava suando frio e tendo palpitações.

Quando Allen deixou o quarto, ele se jogou em cima da cama. Tinha de se acalmar e mostrar que aquilo não tinha significado nada. O lobo sabia pelos batimentos cardíacos, pelas modulações respiratórias e até mesmo pelo olhar. Ele se acalmaria e mostraria ao Derek que ele não estava mentindo. Era só ele não se lembrar do momento do vestiário quando viu o loiro nu e os dois montes empinados e firmes pela posição inclinada no chuveiro. Não, ele definitivamente não poderia apensar naquele momento... Esse episodio só era uma amostra que duas semanas, para quem estava se acostumando a ter um contato intimo quase todos os dias, pode deixar uma pessoa afetada pela falta desses maiores contatos.

Após se esforçar ele se acalmou e seguiu para desligar o computador. Pegou o celular para ligar para Derek e quando ainda estava pensando no que escreveria ele viu algo que o deixou  _um pouco_  transtornado. Só um pouquinho... Era noite de lua cheia. Linda, branquinha e bem cheia... Tão cheinha... Do tipo certo para deixar qualquer licantropo fora de si... Oh Jesus, ele estava tão ferrado! Ferrado ao ponto de nem se importar quando o viu passar pela sua janela e rapidamente se colar a suas costas. Empertigou-se abrindo a boca par tentar pronunciar algo quando segundos depois pôde sentir a ereção firme que o Alfa já carregava e pressionava na base da sua coluna, nem se deu conta do celular que escorregou pelos seus dedos.

"Derek" Golfou o nome. Mesmo se não o tivesse visto entrar, a essência que já a muito tinha impregnando seu quarto e suas coisas, havia ficado mais forte em suas narinas ao ponto de causar-lhe náuseas e o deixando trêmulo por saber que ali estava a única pessoa que já o havia tocado. E se dependesse dele, seria o único.

"Você não conseguiu esperar duas semanas por mim que já queria foder com outro?" Derek usou o mesmo tom que costumava usar em uma luta. Ele estava irado e pôde constatar isso não somente pela forma chula com a qual falou, mas como o modo como o agarrava e sentia sua unhas já crescidas se firmarem e ameaçarem rasgar a sua pele.

"Derek... Por favor, me escute..." Stiles ainda tentou dizer, alterado pela forma como Derek ainda estava encostado em seu corpo, quando sentiu uma mão firme segurar o seu maxilar. Qualquer força além dessa tinha certeza que teria seu maxilar deslocado. Sentiu o dedo médio acariciar o lábio inferior e depois penetrar a boca sentindo a saliva quente enquanto a outra mão espalmou o seu abdômen.

"Diga." Falou ríspido. Seus lábios roçando na orelha do menor. Stiles não teve tempo de se alterar pela forma como Derek falou, pois sentiu suas costas baterem fortemente na parede do lado do computador e se viu ser içado pelos pulsos ficando desorientado pela sensação quente que o invadiu anulando a dor da pancada. Sem saber o que fazer acabou enlaçando o quadril de Derek com as coxas constatando pela proximidade a ereção do lobo cutucando a sua própria. Inconscientemente o menor ondulou o quadril fazendo as ereções roçarem mais intensamente. "Aaaaahhh..." Rouco e gutural foi tudo o que saiu da boca do lobo para logo depois se afundar na boca cálida próxima a sua.

O beijo era tão sôfrego que Stiles respirava ruidosamente, ansiando mais pela língua quente de Derek do que por oxigênio. Em lugar remoto da sua mente ele voltou a lembrar do que tinha de dizer para Derek e o disse de uma vez. "Eu não tenho nada com ele. Não entenda mal, por favor..." A forma como o lobo apertou o vão entre seus glúteos o inclinando um pouco mais na direção da sua ereção e o modo como ele mordeu seu pescoço, indicou a Stiles que ele não considerou muito sua frase. Pensou rapidamente como poderia tentar chamar mais atenção do maior. Então ele se impôs como se quisesse derrubar Derek no chão. Sabendo que ele não cairia e só sentiria uma pressão o menor assim o fez deixando sua bunda completamente pressionada no quadril do lobo voltando a ondular o seu próprio com mais pressão e ritmado enquanto suas pernas já estavam firmemente enroscadas nas do outro. "Estou com saudade..." Sua voz saiu firme no mais próximo que conseguiu chegar do ouvido do maior. “Me solta.

Stiles deveria conhecer seu namorado. Um ano juntos e ele já deveria saber que não o podia provocar muito. Digo, todo mundo sabe quando numa relação e principalmente o sexo se torna maravilhoso quando ambas as partes se provocam e causam luxúria uma na outra. O problema dessa relação é que só o cheiro do menor já deixava Derek duro. A boca rosada dele, a pele alva, os olhos brilhantes e até mesmo as pintinhas do rosto que ele adorava lamber. Tudo em Stiles chamava a luxúria do licantropo para fora. E quando ele o provocava...

Pois é, olhando novamente para o espelho agora, Stilinski, quase se sentia culpado por não conseguir se contar e provocar ainda mais Derek. Ele adorava, às vezes, essa possessividade do licantropo. Às vezes. Porque neste exato momento, há exatos 30 dias depois do ocorrido ele ainda via que tinha sido um  _pouquinho_  exagerado no chilique que ele deu na manhã após a noite de sexo selvagem. Após ronronar na cama com Derek e acordá-lo aos beijos Stiles quase morreu para sair daquela cama quentinha com o cheiro de ambos principalmente porque seu corpo ardia e doía em todos os lugares possíveis. Porém, ele só chegou perto da morte mesmo quando se viu no espelho. Aquilo não estava bom. Não estava mesmo... Brigou feio com Derek, que como estava tranquilo e percebia que não tinha controlado muito seu desejo de lobo com o menor e recebeu todas as queixas dele sem reclamar.

Derek só não esperava que Stiles iria evitá-lo. Uma semana tinha se passado e o menor não deixava ele se aproximar. Na segunda semana o Alfa já não estava muito feliz com essa situação. E quando entrou na terceira semana... Derek com seu instinto possessivo já ficava imaginando se Stiles já não o estava traindo ou o que merda estava acontecendo... O ciúme o cegava completamente. Mas ele cedeu e todo mundo percebeu o arrependimento dele... E por três vezes tentou pedir desculpas e foi ignorado em todas. E ninguém sabia até que ponto o humano ainda continuaria na sua teimosia...

No final da terceira semana, Scott já tinha aconselhado a Stiles a voltar a pelo menos falar com o Alfa. Pois além dele estar seguindo todos os passos do amigo ele invariavelmente afastava qualquer um que chegasse perto. O que já estava assustando muita gente. Allen nem se fala... Todas as vezes que ele se aproximava de Derek fora da escola ele via o mesmo homem estranho olhando para ele...

"Stiles, olha disfarçadamente para a minha direita." O garoto fez o que o amigo pediu e constatou um Derek com o mesmo olhar que ele mostrou naquela noite onde Allen estava abraçado a ele. Aquilo não era bom... "Ele vem me seguindo. Eu juro! Para todo o lugar aonde eu vou e estou junto de você ele está lá!" E percebendo isso na sua própria fala Allen olha compenetradamente para o amigo. "Você o conhece?"

"Sim."

"Quem é?"

"Errr..." Stiles sabia que ele estava escutando. Principalmente a sua frequência cardíaca que não estava por menos de 120... "Tomara que você não se ofenda... Ele é meu namorado, Allen..."

"Sério, namorado?"

"É sério, isso interfere alguma coisa?"

"'Ta brincando comigo, Derek? Eu acho que mais que ninguém você já deve ter percebido que eu também sou gay... Onde você estava enquanto olhávamos o catalogo de cuecas babando na bunda deles?" Allen riu não entendo o tom incerto do amigo ao finalmente lhe confidenciar que tinha namorado.

"Mas eu não sou gay!" Stiles falou com tanta convicção que até ele poderia acreditar nisso.

"Oh, não? Então pode me explicar como não se é gay quando se tem um namorado parrudo e cabeludo de dois metros de altura e com tantos músculos que poderia facilmente me partir no meio, e que posso dizer que com aquele olhar é o que ele deve estar pretendendo..." Stiles até ia virar para olhar o tal homem das cavernas das descrições quando Allen pega na sua mão se aproximando mais para cochichar em seu ouvido. "Ele está com ciúmes não é?"

"Ciúmes de mim...? Para com quem?" O moreno não conseguia mexer um músculo. Ele sabia que Derek estava escutando a conversa.

"De mim. Ou você acha que eu não sou bonito o suficiente? Ou... Eu não faço seu tipo?"

"Oh, você é tipo de qualquer um Allen... Você é muito bonito..." Ok, definitivamente ele não deveria ter dito isso em voz alta.

"Então, vamos para a sua casa. Porq-"

"NÃO! 'cê ta louco?!" Gritou se desvencilhando de Allen. O garoto tampou o ouvido que ficou alguns segundos moco pelo grito do amigo. "Digo, se ele vir você indo para lá... Oh droga Allen! Eu estou brigado com ele! Eu não queria, mas digamos que..." Stiles virou o rosto para Allen e encarou o rapaz. Já fazia mais de um mês que eles eram amigos, e confiava nele ao ponto de fazer confidencias como as quais faria agora. "Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me responde com sinceridade?"

"Claro."

"Então, na hora do sexo você err... Bem... Você é o que fica por ci... am.. Err, sabe huh huh... O a-ativo ou passiiiiivo?" Stiles desviou o olhar corando fortemente enquanto achava fenomenalmente interessante uma folha que estava do lado do seu pé a classificando com seus conhecimentos de botânica...

"Ah, você levou cinco minutos para me perguntar isso, Stiles?" Allen pousou a mão no ombro do amigo chamando a sua atenção e tentando tranquilizá-lo. "Veja bem, digamos que eu gosto da sensação de ser o passivo. E olhando para você posso dizer que você sabe do que eu estou falando... A sensação de entrega e de preenchimento... Aquela sensação de ter outra pessoa em si, de levá-lo a loucura com um contato tão intimo! Mas isso é um detalhe, Stiles. Não é algo que te defina. Por isso não uso muito o termo passivo, posso até usar mais a palavra receptivo..." Allen achou graça dos próprios comentários. "Então, qual é o ponto da questão?"

"Huh preferia que você não fosse tão inteligente, Allen..." Acabou fazendo uma careta encabulada de desagrado. "Bom, é que digamos que durante as últimas vezes que fizemos, você sabe..  _Aquilo_... ele tem sido um tanto quanto agressivo sabe? Digo, eu não reclamo porque ele não chega a me machucar de fato. Também não é como se eu fosse adepto do BDSM e usasse aquelas... Ok, então... Ah o que estava dizendo mesmo? “Pigarreou olhando para os lados e enxugando um fio de suor que descia do seu cabelo. “Entenda, faz um ano que namoramos e em todo esse tempo eu tenho tido problemas para esconder as zilhões de marcas que aquele bastardo faz!"

"Mas o que você quer dizer como agressivo, Stiles?" Allen acabou ficando apreensivo com o amigo.

"Do tipo...” Mordeu as bochechas e tentando engolir a língua para não ter que continuar com a conversa. “Do tipo completamente dominador na cama. Ah era só o que me faltava, estou parecendo uma mulherzinha... É uma merda estar tendo que ter uma conversa sobre isso. Mas sinto como se precisasse urgentemente desabafar..." Respirou fundo. "Faz três semanas que  _transamos_  e ainda tenho alguns hematomas nas coxas e na bunda! A última vez foi depois daquela noite em que estávamos assistindo anime. Ele não ficou nada feliz por você ter estado lá em casa..."

"Oh, me desculpe por causar esse tipo de situação, Stiles... Mas seu namorado tem que maneirar nos ciúmes... Você já o traiu?"

"Não, nunca!"

"Então amigo, na próxima vez que você se encontrar com ele deixe isso claro. Se você realmente gosta dele. Diga e mostre isso!" Allen sacolejou os ombros de Stiles o olhando firmemente. "E mais, não estou dizendo que você deva tentar ser o ativo para cima daquele aprendiz de halterofilista. Mas se imponha para ele, rapaz!"

"Oh Allen, essa conversa não está ajudando em nada..." Stiles encolheu os ombros e acabou se despedindo do amigo indo pra casa.

E mais uma semana se passou chegando ao momento presente. E quando deu por si, Stiles encarava a lua brilhante e cheia da sua janela. Tinha acabado de tomar um banho relaxante tentando tirar os pensamentos de certo lobo enquanto vestia uma boxer preta com duas listras vermelhas na lateral. E apesar de estar fazendo isso com uma preocupante constância Stiles parou de frente do espelho se analisando. Ele era bonito. Digo, do tipo aceitável... Quando se lembrava do corpo do outro, de todos aqueles músculos e aquela pele suave que nunca conseguiu ser completamente tenra aos seus dedos. Pois era ele que sempre se entregava, que dava tudo de si, que se perdia entre os braços fortes sentindo o calor que com o contato intimo emanava. Ah como sentia falta... Chegou a fechar os olhos para reviver tais sensações mais intensamente. O perfume de amadeirado de sândalo e suor lhe chegando às narinas era real demais.

Sua própria mão cravou na sua nuca e foi descendo parando a poucos centímetros da sua virilha. Ofegou enquanto suas duas mãos paravam em cada virilha exercendo uma leve pressão. Foi então que ele abriu os olhos e constatou um Derek, vestido com uma simples regata branca e uma calça jeans preta e justa, enfrente a janela. Ele não se moveu, mas era perceptível como os seus músculos já estavam tensionados. Ele inclinou um pouco mais a cabeça a pendendo para trás. As pálpebras pesaram eclipsando os olhos claros, ofegando novamente quando o alfa começou se aproximou.

"Você tem noção do quanto está me deixando louco?" Grave e sibilante fez com que Stiles sentisse a voz reverberar no seu corpo enquanto o calor do corpo do outro, que já estava a milímetros do seu, arrancava o resto da sua sanidade. "Você realmente não tem noção, huh?" Derek já na sua frente colou seu corpo completamente ao do menor, fazendo os mamilos sensíveis deste roçarem em sua camisa por breves segundos. Derek não estava mais suportando sentir o cheio de Allen naquele quarto, ele queria passar por cada espaço que o humano esteve. Começando pelo próprio Stiles. Ele senti seu lobo rosnar quando chegou amis perto de Stiles e sentiu o cheio do outro. 

O lobo fitou os olhos do seu protegido e amado humano enquanto sua mão afagava sua bochecha e a outra se firmava na base da sua coluna e trazendo para mais perto. “Por que você se afastou de mim?” O menor percebeu que tinha que falar, mas sua voz continuava presa. Em parte porque simplesmente não conseguiria expressar a própria confusão. “O que você quer que eu diga para te fazer acreditar que eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, Stiles?”

O que realmente ele queria escutar? “Você não me deixa falar...” Arrumou uma desculpa assim que sentiu as palmas das mãos do maior pousar sobre seus glúteos enquanto os polegares ficaram no cós da cueca ameaçando retirá-la a qualquer momento.

“Estou tapando sua boca?” Derek falou com um tom mais humorado e calmo. Afinal era bom para ele mesmo começar a se acalmar.

“Cretino!” Stiles xingou quando os dígitos por fim fizeram o que as palmas prometeram: apertaram sua carne e impulsionando a extinção do espaço entre os dois corpos. Pressionou mais o menor ao seu corpo, por fim o levantando para a posição preferida de Derek, onde suas pernas enlaçavam sua cintura fazendo se Stiles se agarrar no seu pescoço. O lobo riu enquanto capturava o mamilo intumescido do menor e agarrava suas coxas.

Stiles puxou a face do amante para cima e roçou seus lábios finos na boca carnuda abrindo os olhos o suficiente para olhar os verdes escurecidos e eclipsados pelo tesão. Após algumas mordidas no lábio inferior, Stiles deu atenção a língua grossa e um pouco áspera, a chupando e a incitando a se aprofundar na sua própria boca. Ofegou ao sentir as mãos fortes apertarem seus glúteos, mas diferente do que pensou ele foi impulsionado a descer do colo do outro que respirou pesadamente enquanto ao fazer Stiles se sentar na cama.

“Vamos, diga o que você realmente quer que eu te diga.” Falou com a voz ainda soando séria.

“Você sabe que isso não fez muito sentido, não? Porque olhe bem, se voc-” E foi interrompido por uma mordida no lábio inferior e um beijo calmo. Mas seu psicológico reagiu ao contrário e interrompeu o delicioso contato. “Derek, você realmente acha que eu vou ficar com esse papo de mulherzinha falando o quanto eu me sinto inseguro por nem saber se você é meu namorado ou o que você sente por mim, seu cretino e beta!” Stiles tagarelou nervoso, mas acabou parando ao escutar apenas a respiração profunda do maior sendo solta.

“Stiles, nós estamos juntos há um ano. Você acha que só estaríamos juntos se não houvesse mais nada entre nós?” Derek o fitou indecifrável libertando o corpo menor de qualquer contato. “Se alguma coisa acontecesse a você a dor que eu sentiria só não seria pior do que a que senti ao perder toda a minha família. Mas seria bem parecida... Desculpe-me se eu exagero, mas... Eu não consigo me controlar. Eu te machuco Stiles...” O maior acabou por se ajoelhar por entre as pernas de Stiles e encostando a sua testa na dele. "Você sabe que não é por que eu quero, não é?"

"Sim eu sei, Derek." Stiles deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo braço musculoso e seu nariz aspirar o cheiro do outro enquanto depositava beijos suaves no pescoço do outro. "Eu não me importo..."

 "Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Stiles. Nunca permitirei..." Falou ainda abalado e tomou novamente os lábios do menor como se pudesse assim mostrar toda a frustração que estava sentindo e ao mesmo tempo mostrar o quanto ele o amava. Ele seguiu para o pescoço, mordendo aquela pele tenra que tanto o excitava. Segurou as coxas dele as puxando para os lados enquanto se acomodava mais no meio das pernas do outro sentindo a ereção bater no seu abdômen. Arrancou a blusa para finalmente unir as peles nuas e enlaçando a cintura no seu abraço possessivamente quente. "Só eu posso te machucar. Não deixarei ninguém te marcar, diga que só eu posso te machucar..."

"Só você pode me machucar, ninguém mais." Stiles não teve que pensar muito no que aquelas palavras significavam. Sim, elas soavam sadistas, mas ao abrir os olhos e ver aqueles olhos vermelhos sobre si enquanto ele se erguia, não eram do tipo que se podia discordar de algo.

"Você é só meu. Só eu posso te tocar..." Disse enquanto puxava o outro pra se erguer da cama pelo maxilar voltando a abraçá-lo possessivamente. "Não gosto de sentir o cheio de outras pessoas em você. Só seu cheiro... Não deixe mais ninguém te tocar, se eu sentir o cheiro de outro homem em você eu o rastreio e mato." Mordeu a jugular do menor enquanto as duas mãos firmavam o quadril. Pela manhã com toda certeza teriam marcas de dedos ali.

"Ninguém..." Stiles repetiu debilmente ao ser tragado por mais um beijo e sentir sua boxer ser baixada. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo quando um dedo deslizou para a sua entrada ameaçando uma penetração. Gemeu baixinho quando ao invés de um, dois dedos o penetraram lentamente incitando seus músculos a relaxarem e saírem para voltar a brincar com sua entrada.

Aquele era um jogo que Stiles também gostava de brincar. Afastou-se o suficiente para desabotoar e abrir a calça do outro. Uma mão subiu para o pescoço enquanto a outra se matinha perigosamente perto da ereção do maior. Após mordicar os lábios, mordeu o queixo áspero fazendo os pelos duros da barba nascente brincar com sua língua. Foi se abaixando levando junto a calça e a cueca cinza fazendo a ereção despontar ao ser liberada, sem quebrar em nenhum momento o contato com os olhos lascivos de Derek. Segurou aquele músculo que apontava em sua direção. Duro, tenso, rijo. Inchou mais ao toque e ao resvalar provocante da sua língua da base até a glande. Cavidades porosas que se enchem de sengue quando excitadas.

O cheiro do sexo era forte, mas de uma forma que inebriava a mente de Stiles o deixando inexplicavelmente estimulado. Apoiou uma mão no quadril do outro enquanto a outra se matinha na base do pênis. Pousou os lábios na glande beijando suavemente para depois fazer a primeira sucção das várias que se seguiriam. Respirou fundo e aos poucos foi tentando abocanhar a maior parte que conseguia de a toda extensão do membro que o era oferecido.

Derek tentava se controlar, mas ver o menor ajoelhado na sua frente e o seu membro desaparecer naquela boca o estava deixando louco... Nem mesmo com Kate, o lobo tinha conseguido se extasiar de prazer e loucura como quando tinha esses momentos com o seu Stiles. Sentiu sua glande deslizar pela parte interna da bochecha, mas ao ter a impressão que perderia o calor da boca foi surpreendido com uma chupada forte. Segurou a cabeça dele com ambas as mãos fazendo aquele rosto virar-se para si, mas ainda tendo a boca preenchida por seu pênis fazendo a pressão certa com os lábios e acariciando com a língua quente. Soltou um rosnado com a imagem. Mas não queria gozar ali. Queria derramar-se dentro do seu protegido e como se ali deixasse sua marca mostrando que ele era seu.

Stiles a muito já tinha se acostumado com os rosnados baixos de inicio da transa. Ele sabia que daqui a pouco eles aumentariam de volume conforme a excitação do outro aumentasse... Dava graças a deus por seu pai sempre chegar tarde em casa, ou sua vida sexual seria limitada a casas velhas e automóveis. Ele sorriu travesso no meio da felação e quando voltou a brincar com a glande avermelhada resvalou os dentes por ela ameaçando morder. Seu sorriso foi retirado assim que sentiu suas costas baterem no colchão por ter sido jogado em cima da cama.

Não estava aguentando mais, por isso levantou o outro e o jogou em cima da cama dando tempo para apenas terminar de tirar suas calças e ficar sobre o outro. O virou de bruços para depois puxar o quadril em direção o seu membro, o fazendo deslizar no vão entre aqueles glúteos cheios o suficiente para o deixar excitado. Passeou com suas garras pela espinha dorsal do menor pra depois fechar a mão na sua garganta sentindo as primeiras vibrações dos sons eróticos que dançavam para fora.

Derek só soltou a garganta do menor ao se satisfazer em deixar a pele, que normalmente ficava exposta, completamente marcada. Levou suas duas mãos ao peito do menor o içando para cima e acomodando no seu peito. Beliscou os mamilos sensíveis enquanto uma mão desceu para dar atenção à ereção do outro, o estimulando.

O humano ao se sentir acolhido no tórax largo do outro, passou a movimentar o quadril simulando a penetração que ambos estavam loucos para consumar. Sentiu Derek enlaçar possessivamente sua cintura com o braço esquerdo e uma glande lubrificada de pré-gozo e saliva ser guiada para a sua entrada ameaçando uma penetração que não vinha... "Oh meu deus Derek... Põe logo essa porra..." Stiles com seu orgulho a muito longe da sua mente pediu em um choramingo baixo.

O maior desfez o enlace da cintura e qualquer outro contato deixando apenas a sua ereção presa entre os glúteos e a mesma sendo o único contato com o corpo quente na sua frente. “Fica de quatro pra mim.” Derek falou grave e altivo, deixando seus lábios roçarem na orelha do outro. Não precisou pedir duas vezes para ver seu namorado se afastar e apoiar os antebraços na cama, deslizando as coxas, que ainda estavam em contato com as do outro, para os lados ficando assim completa e despudoramente exposto. Derek gemeu com a imagem maneando o seu próprio falo enquanto o guiava para a entrada rósea que visivelmente se contraia.

Stiles resfolegou ao sentir o falo do outro iniciar a penetração acostumando sua entrada com aquele volume luxuriosamente quente e grande. Quando a glande transpassou completamente ele sufocou um soluço, pois Derek enterra-se completamente nele de uma vez. Ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que sentiu aquele membro fazer isso consigo, seus músculos contraíram-se todos de uma vez e uma dor aguda passou por todos os seus poros o fazendo que ficar em posição fetal cama. Mas não agora, ele já estava um pouco acostumado com o tamanho de Derek, mas era só um pouco. Pois seus músculos ainda reclamavam daquela invasão que para ele nada mais era que deliciosa.

O maior sentia pau ser comprimido por aquele canal apertado o deixando louco. Por mais que a sensação fosse boa ele se obrigou a abrir os olhos e ter a visão que o sempre deixava mais duro - se isso é possível. Seu membro inteiramente dentro de Stiles que respirava sofregamente com todo o corpo colado no colchão, com exceção do quadril totalmente arqueado e as poupas arredondas coladas na sua virilha. Derek deixou sua mão pousar no abdome parando onde os pelos pubianos iniciavam.

"Mexa" Sua voz saiu um pouco embargada de desejo mais ainda forte e autoritária o suficiente para deixar claro que aquilo era uma ordem.

Stiles sentiu ser puxado de volta a realidade com a fala do maior. Ele estava perdido entre se controlar e se acalmar com a investida firme ou não gemer loucamente pelo prazer de voltar a se sentir penetrado por Derek. E obedecer a ordem estava parecendo tão difícil com seus músculos ainda tensionados...

Mas aos poucos Stiles tentou fazer com seus músculos parassem de se contrair involuntariamente e deixar o falo de Derek deslizar um pouco. O quer invariavelmente aconteceu por ele estar mais relaxado. Ele gemeu em resposta da sua própria provocação ao rebolar e iniciar os movimentos cadenciados contra o sexo do maior.

Derek poderia passar dias naquilo, mas ele já estava se controlando de mais. Seus sentindo estavam extremamente sensíveis naquela noite de lua cheia. Ele fincou suas garras no colchão para evitar ferir o menino. O cheiro da pele dele, os menores burburinhos da sua voz o calor que ele emanava e a forma como ele acolhia o seu pau o arrastavam cada vez mais pra insanidade. Ele não aguentou mais ficar totalmente parado, levou uma mão para a cintura do outro enquanto a outra ainda estava fincada no colchão, e começou a estocar mais firme e profundamente o interior de Stiles.

Stiles soltou um gemido de irritação ao sentir Derek retirar o seu falo de dentro de si fazendo seu interior perder a cadência de prazer que já o envolvia. Suas costas suadas pregaram no lençol o ser virado na cama, mas acabou relaxando mais o pescoço que estrava tensionado. Ele ergueu o braços e enlaçou o pescoço do maior o trazendo para perto para assim voltar a beijar aqueles lábios que retiravam de si todo o oxigênio e bom senso. O beijo foi interrompido abruptamente para então Derek agarrar a parte interior dos joelhos, erguendo as duas pernas.

Derek rosnou ao olhar pra baixo e ver o estrago que tinha feito na entrada de Stiles. Ela ainda pulsava, mas estava mais alargada e molhada. Não resistiu muito tempo para voltar a penetrá-la se afundando naquele mar prazer. Seu olfato sentiu assim que as primeiras gotas de sangue escorreram entre os oitos cortes nas coxas de Stiles feitas por suas unhas. O cheiro de sangue ao invés de interrompê-los serviu de excêntrico afrodisíaco para sua mente descontrolada, fazendo investir mais e mais naquele interior.

“Aaaaarrr... Derek!” Stiles atingiu o ápice do seu prazer ao ver os filetes de sangue escorrer e sentir os pênis do seu namorado atingir o mesmo momento atingir novamente seu local mais intima. O prazer e a dor culminando em seu corpo o fazendo se agarrar ainda mais a Derek, quando este gozou dentro de si.

Então os amantes finalmente relaxaram pela primeira vez naquela noite.

“Eu amo você, Stiles. Nunca duvide disso... E, por favor, não se afasta de mim novamente.” Derek falou baixo com o rosto afundado no pescoço do menor. Ele disse de uma vez, pois sabia que não diria em outra oportunidade. “Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer...”

“Eu também te amo... E sempre vou te amar.” Stiles sorriu fracamente enquanto acariciava os fios macios do cabelo do namorado. A ardência no seu corpo e a consciência do peso de Derek sobre o seu corpo foi se fazendo presente cada vez mais... “Eu não acredito, seu filho de uma meretriz... Eu estou todo fodido... Tomara que amanhã não faça calor, pois terei de usar um cachecol enorme... Você se lembra do por que tínhamos brigado não é?” Stiles esfregou sua mão livre no seu rosto tentando se livrar d sua irritação.

“A culpa não é minha... É totalmente sua por me provocar e me levar ao descontrole...” E como um viciado Derek mordeu e chupou a pele do pescoço maltratado de Stiles, sentindo o seu próprio cheiro penetrado na pele. Tão profundo que não haveria banho que o retirasse, marcando Stiles como seu para qualquer um que se aproximasse. Derek não esperou pela tréplica injuriada que viria do menino e o tragou em um beijo quente.

 

~  _STEREKKERETS_  ~

 

Allen sorriu ao ver o enorme cachecol no pescoço de Stiles. “Está frio aqui hoje, hein?”

“Pois é, não quero pegar um resfriado...” Stiles se descontraiu um pouco tentando se acalmar. Mas o fato de ter um Allen sorridente para si ao seu lado e um Derek com uma cara fechada do outro não era uma boa situação...

“Então, você deve ser o Derek, né? O namorado gostosão que Stiles não para de falar um minuto de você... Você tem que ver... É Derek aquilo, Derek isso... Ele uma vez passou o intervalo inteiro para tentar dizer o quanto você era bom de cama!” Allen falou animado escondendo completamente sua mentira, até mesmo do tato treinado de Derek, que grunhiu também escondendo o ego inflado. “Mas vamos indo sim, Stiles? Temos que estudar... Até mais Derek!” Allen cutucou o ombro de Stiles não se aproximando muito do garoto que antes de sair foi puxado por Derek.

Um beijo barulhento foi dado na frente de toda a escola. Stiles quase não reagiu ao beijo devido ao estado de choque. Mas ao sentir a mão quente de Derek em sua nuca ele se rendeu completamente ligando o foda-se. Mas foi um beijo de poucos segundos, os suficientes para todos que estavam na entrada da escola pararem para observar o beijo.

Stiles riu nasalado e nervoso. Ele nunca tinha conseguido esconder que estava namorando Derek, pois esse sempre arranjava uma forma de mostrar que Stiles estava namorando Derek Hale. E ele era bem sucedido em todas... O menor ficou de ponta pés e depositou mais um beijo nos lábios de Derek finalmente se desvencilhando dele e seguindo Allen para dentro do prédio da escola.

“Você definitivamente está me devendo uma...”

“Hah! Te devendo? Só se for um tapa!” Que foi prontamente realizado na nuca de Allen. “Ok seu mané. Obrigado. Aquele maldito orgulhoso...” Stiles riu bobamente enquanto seguia para aula. Quando chegou na sala chegou um SMS no seu celular.

 _“Maldito orgulhoso?_  – Derek H.”

Stiles gargalhou frustrado dando graças  deus que sua aula ainda não tinha começado ainda.

 _“Isso foi um mal entendido. :) Posso até usar a boca para coisas melhores..._  – SS”

Porque ele podia falar isso para o seu namorado e porque o que ele menos queria para sua vida era mais um problema...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Há! Sou o quinto trabalho em português! /o/ Fiquei bastante feliz quando eu vi trabalhos em português e confesso que não queria postar a minha fanfic, por ser a minha primeira e tal... Ms vou postar nem que seja só para ficar arquivada mesmo. :D


End file.
